marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jiaying Johnson (Earth-199999)
Powers I feel she has a Regeneration factor as that goes hand in hand with anti-ageing factors. she may even still be alive if this is true as her brain was never damaged since even in the marvel 616 universe brain transplantation has only been around for the passed year or so. sure they could copy a persons memory but only when the red skull had prof. X brain transplanted into himself did they gain that ability. but it seems to me that it would have been faster to clone his brain and transplant that into the skulls head but i am getting off topic.--Guyver92 (talk) 02:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) first i need to say called it(untill proven otherwise). now on to the topic of her healing factor. it seems her factor is similar to Sabertooths sister Clara Creed. i say this because she scars if the trauma inflicted is bad enough or something is repeatedly done to her. example: the youngest creed dripped aiced on her face for a afternoon causing permanent scaring. this is most likely why Jiaying has the scars that she does as she hand to regrow her organs and regeneration her spinal fluid plasma, blood, and bone marrow that would have been done first and by then her other wounds would have already scared. however it all depends on how powerful a healing factor. if it was wolverine regaining his healing factor he would be healing and regenerating as soon as the organs were removed. but he has a regenerating factor not a healing factor as healing factors just heal damage were regeneration factores recreate new tissue after damage. Deceased Status Unless someone is using an illusion power or some other kind of power, then she ain't dead. She just introduced herself to Skye by name and referred to Skye as her daughter to Cal. --Revan's Exile (talk) 02:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Good thing she's not dead, but this site is run by regular humans, so her page will be updated as soon as possible, not always immediately. You can even add the information about her reappearance yourself. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:04, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::One to many edit wars with morons incapable of accepting that the show/game/movie didn't go the way they wanted. Not willing to deal with that. There will always be an idiot claiming that isn't Jiaying but an imposter or some such bullshit.--Revan's Exile (talk) 14:01, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::People on here aren't as foolish as you seem to think...it wasn't even human error that marker her as deceased. We were led to believe that she was dead, as happens so frequently in comic books, movies and TV shows, but she obviously recovered from what appeared to be death.Jedi.jesse (talk) 05:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Revan's Exile: That's not bound to happen in this wiki. We base the information we publish on evidence and what we see. If a character appears to have died, we list them as dead. If a character appears to have survived, we list them as alive, even if they are later revealed to be impostors (and that has happened quite some times). :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 16:56, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I've read elsewhere that according to the production team, Cal stitched her back together after he found her corpse and let her powers do the rest, which certainly accounts for her scars. Anyone know where to confirm this?Rayfire (talk) 02:17, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::You just need to find a link to the interview in which that was mentioned. Maybe Google can help you. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:12, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Torchwood I thought it was interesting to note that Lachmann previously played a similar character in Torchwood (she played a CIA agent who gets her neck broken, but because everyone on earth becomes immortal, she continues to live with her head twisted the wrong way around). In the same story arc we see immortal Jack Harkness' body destroyed but because he's immortal it reconstitutes and he comes back to life. Not that different from Jiaying given we know she managed to come back despite some of her organs having been removed. 23skidoo (talk) 15:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Lady blackbolt if she is the leader of 199999's inhumans wouldn't that mean she has blackbolts powers? forgot to sigh again.--Guyver92 (talk) 15:41, May 6, 2015 (UTC)